


Operation: Nightingale

by ORiley42



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Benthan Week Day 3, Humor, M/M, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, Will and Luther take matters into their own hands, background Jane/Ilsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORiley42/pseuds/ORiley42
Summary: Mission Log – Day 1Operation: NightingaleAgent in Charge: Will BrandtDesignation: UnofficialStatus: ActiveMission goal: Induce concrete admission of mutual romantic desire between subjects.





	Operation: Nightingale

**Mission Log – Day ****1 **

Operation: _Nightingale _

Agent in Charge: Will Brandt 

Designation: Unofficial 

Status: Active 

08:00 

Following repeated conferences, Agents Brandt and Stickell have decided to take direct action to combat what has been referred to in previous log entries simply as “The Problem.” 

Lovestruck Fool #1, Ethan Hunt (henceforth referred to as Subject H), and Lovestruck Fool #2, Benji Dunn (henceforth referred to as Subject D), have given us no choice but to intervene. I fear extreme measures may have to be taken. 

Operational financing extracted from the Coffee Fund (note: I launch official objection, am overruled by Luther. Revenge to be taken at a later date), not subject to overview or taxation. 

Mission goal: Induce concrete admission of mutual romantic desire between subjects. No PDA required to confirm, however, it is expected (note: Agent Brandt will receive $20 from Agent Stickell as per their bet if Subjects H and D are making out mid-mission by the end of the month.) 

_ \--END LOG-- _

** Mission Log – Day ****2 **

Operation: _Nightingale _

Agent in Charge: Brandt 

Designation: Unofficial 

Status: Active, Surveillance Mode 

09:00 

Subject D takes call from his mother. Subject H smiles at Subject D during this period, like he hung the damn moon. Agents Stickell and Brandt could start hula-dancing on the table during this time, and we suspect neither subject would notice. 

Subject H’s levels of smitten-ness are becoming lethal to anyone within a thirty-foot radius. Except, of course, to Subject D, whose obliviousness is so powerful, it should be weaponized. 

Secondary observation: Subject D’s ringtone is “Toxic” by Britney Spears (embarrassing). 

>> Log note: Song still stuck in head four hours later. Dispense appropriate retribution through repeated plays of “Never Gonna Give You Up.” 

18:00 

Surveillance period of op cancelled, due to extremely hazardous conditions—at any given time, the levels of pining are capable of inducing toxic shock in nearby observers. As such, Agents Stickell and Brandt have been trading off time with the subjects in order to reduce exposure levels. 

_ \--END LOG-- _

** Mission Log – Day ****3 **

Operation: _Nightingale _

Agent in Charge: Will 

Designation: Disavowed 

Status: Active (regrettably) 

20:43 

Today’s attempt (Plan C) unsuccessful. Significant amount of operating budget now rotting in the garbage, in the form of a dozen red roses which were carefully placed on Subject D’s desk with a highly-skilled forgery of Subject H’s handwriting on the note. Pollen allergies were not predicted. 

_ \--END LOG-- _

** Mission Log – Day ****4 **

Operation: _Cannot Confirm __Nor__ Deny The Absurdity of This Whole __Endeavor,_ previously known as _Nightingale _

Agent in Charge: Howdy Doody 

Designation: Disavowed 

Status: Desperate 

14:00 

Plan D: Subjects H and D were conveniently trapped in an elevator, to be freed after a suitable amount of time had passed (and ideally, heavy petting had occurred). Subject H apparently found this unacceptable. Subject H performed a series of gymnastic acts to escape the well-sealed elevator, then displayed an admittedly impressive show of strength in scaling the elevator shaft. He shortly thereafter freed Subject D. 

We briefly hoped that this act of heroism would be sufficient to throw Subject D into Subject H’s arms—this hope was thwarted when they shook hands and parted ways, with so much sexual tension in the air you could’ve cut it with a knife. 

Luther would be pulling his hair out if he had any, I am considering committing acts of grave violence. We are running out of schemes. 

>> Log note: would it be more efficient to simply drop one or both of the subjects down an elevator shaft and let god sort it out? Perhaps…. 

_ \--END LOG-- _

** Mission Log – Day ****7 **

Operation: _Kill Them Before They Kill You_, previously known as _Cannot Confirm __Nor __Deny The Absurdity of This Whole __Endeavor _

Agent in Charge: local idiot named Will 

Designation: Doomed 

Status: A bitch is TIRED 

19:00 

Plan F was a COMPLETE FAILURE. 

Agent Brandt sustained injury (black eye and bruised ego). Agent Stickell suspects that Subject H is cottoning on. Cottoning on to what, however, is up for debate: we believe he suspects this has something to do with our actual jobs (re: statecraft, because in theory, we are actual spies) rather than a Conspiracy to Bring About True Love Between Idiots. 

>> Official log note: Agents Brandt and Stickell are NOT working for the Syndicate or any covert agency other than the one we’re legally employed by. We’re just really fucking annoyed. 

_ \--END LOG-- _

** Mission Log – Day ****12 **

Operation:_ A Goddamn Bitch of an Unsatisfactory Situation,_ previously known as _Kill Them Before They Kill You _

Agent in Charge: Taking the 5th 

Designation: RIP 

Status: Only God Can Save Us Now 

22:00 

Lines have been crossed. I went through another man’s underwear drawer, for the cause. I know things I should not. Where will this end? And at what cost? 

_ \--END LOG-- _

** Mission Log – Day ****15 **

Operation: _Continuing to Be a __Goddamn Bitch of an Unsatisfactory Situation _

Agent in Charge: Brandt Needs Some Brandy 

Designation: Official(ly the reason I drink) 

Status: seeking guidance from a higher power 

07:30 

We’ve called in the big guns. An outside consultant. 

09:00 

Consultant Ilsa Faust entered the firing range and approached the subjects. Her attempt (Plan J) neared success; only some truly spectacular last-minute stupidity from Subject H derailed the effort. 

>> Log note: Agents in charge of op are considering abandoning ship. We survive the day only through plotting revenge. Merely inflicting grievous bodily harm on Subject H or Subject D for their sins would be insufficient at this point. Razing their homes would be more appropriate. 

_ \--END LOG-- _

** Mission Log – Day ****16 **

Operation: _Literally Why Have We Done This __t__o Ourselves_, previously known as _A Goddamn Bitch of an Unsatisfactory Situation _

Agent in Charge: The Agent Previously Known as Will 

Designation: May God Have Mercy on Our Souls 

Status: Seeking the Sweet Release of Death 

10:00 

At today’s meeting, I suggested simply holding a gun to their heads and demanding they admit their feelings for each other. Luther reminded me that the last time I tried to hold a gun to Ethan’s head I was quickly and efficiently ‘knocked on my ass’ (rude). 

10:30 

Ilsa has brought in further expert assistance, Agent Jane Carter (note for future reference: definitely some sapphic activity occurring there. Tell Luther ‘I told you so.’) 

>> Log note: Is it that we, Agents Stickell and Brandt, are not fit to work for an organization that specializes in impossible missions….or is it that no mission has been truly impossible before this one? 

_ \--END LOG-- _

** Mission Log – Day 1****8 **

Operation:_ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

Agent in Charge: William “Gonna Sleep for a Year” Brandt 

Designation: It’s OVER, it’s FINALLY OVER 

Status: **FUCK YEAH **

13:00 

SWEET, SWEET VICTORY 

>>>>> **Annotated Surveillance Transcript**: 

_ Location: Subject D’s office _

Agent Carter: [knocks on door] Why, hello there, Benji... 

Subject D: Um, hello, Jane. Er, Agent Carter. Can I help you with something? 

C: Well, I sure hope so... [leans across desk to adjust Subject D’s tie] 

D: Is it…is this a computer-related problem, that I can help you with. I hope. 

C: Not exactly. [C sits on desk, crosses legs, and lets her high-heeled feet rest across Subject D’s lap.] 

[Annotator’s note: If Subject D begins experiencing heart palpitations because of the unexpected proximity of Agent C’s shapely and highly trained legs, the IMF is NOT liable for damages.] 

D: Um. Jane—er, _Agent._ I feel like there’s been some sort of miscommunication— 

C: Let’s stop playing games. [C flattens both palms to Subject D’s chest.] You and I both know that we want the same thing. 

D: MA’AM. 

[Subject H arrives, coming through door without knocking.] [Annotator’s note: where did he come from? Subject H isn’t visible on any other surveillance prior to arrival??] 

H: What’s going on in here? 

C: Nothing. It’s personal. 

H: Personal? 

D: _Personal? _[Subject D tries to move away, Agent C follows.] [Annotator’s note: recommend Carter for citation of valor in the face of extreme danger, i.e. Subject H’s raging jealousy.] 

D: Seriously, Ethan, I think she might’ve been drugged or something... 

[H moves in and checks C’s pulse, moves a finger back and forth in front of her eyes] 

H: I think she’s fine. 

C: [pushes Ethan firmly away] I _am_ fine. I’ve just finally realized what I want. [She links her arm with Subject D’s. Subject D appears to be having a near-death experience.] 

[Silence.] 

[And staring. SO MUCH staring.] 

C: Unless. Of course. There’s some reason that this _ bothers _ you. [Agent C stares so pointedly at Subject H it’s a wonder he’s not suffering from stab wounds.] 

[More silence.] 

H: Why would it bother me? [Annotator’s note: frustrated yelling can be heard in playback here, accidentally picked up from observing agents.] If you’re happy, and Benji’s happy, then I’m happy. 

[Agent Stickell leaves the observation booth. Agent Brandt does NOT abandon his post.] 

[Agent S arrives on scene.] 

S: I swear to god, Ethan, I regret every time I’ve ever saved your life. 

H:…excuse me? 

D: Luther, when did you get here? 

[Agent S grabs Subject H by the shirt front and shakes him, hard.] 

S: STOP trying to be the better man, you _absolute fool,_ and fight for him! 

[Silence. Agent Brandt wishes he had popcorn to go with this show.] 

D: Has. Has _everyone _been drugged. 

[Consultant Faust arrives on the scene.] [Annotator’s note: again, Ilsa was nowhere on cams before now. How is this accomplished??? Does she even have clearance to be in this building??] 

F: I think this has gone on long enough. 

C: Oh, I agree. 

[Agent S releases Subject H] 

S: Absolutely. 

H: Does someone want to tell me what the hell’s going on, here? 

D: PLEASE. I am very confused, and slightly afraid. 

F: I’ll demonstrate. Jane, dear? 

[Consultant F gestures towards Agent C with a fond ‘come hither’ sort of motion. Agent Brandt wishes he could be that smooth, and wonders if she’d considering tutoring him in the ways of women.] 

[Agent C releases Subject D, moves to hold both of Consultant F’s hands] 

F: Jane, I think you’re one of the loveliest people I’ve ever met. You have a brave soul, a kind heart, a wicked sense of humor, and a body to die for. [Consultant F does something with her hand and Agent C’s posterior that is _definitely _against IMF inter-agent behavioral protocols.] 

C: Thank you, Ilsa, I feel the same. May I kiss you now? 

F: Yes, I think you’d better. 

[They kiss.] 

[They’re still kissing.] 

[Annotators note: Agent Brandt would like to state for the record that he averts his eyes at this juncture because he respects women.] 

[Agent C and Consultant F break apart. Subject D looks relieved. Subject H hasn’t stopped looking at Subject D since Agent C & Consultant F’s, ahem, tactical maneuver.] 

S: [Throws hands in the air] Do you get it now? I hope you do, because I will NOT be demonstrating it again for you. 

D: Um...do you know what’s happening, Ethan? 

H: I think...I think it probably has something to do with how I’m in love with you. 

D: Oh. Well. 

H: Yeah.

[Silence. All observing parties are on the edge of their respective and metaphorical seats.] 

D: That’s rather convenient, actually, since I’m in love with you, too. 

[Repressed squeal of delight from Agent C. Repressed, and very manly, squeal of delight from Agent Brandt in the observation booth.] 

H: You. Uh. Could you...repeat that? 

D: Er, yes. I am, have been for a while actually, pretty badly in love with you. Head over heels. So. 

H: Oh. 

D: Hmm. 

H: _Oh_. 

[They twiddle their thumbs for a minute. The other occupants of the room lock eyes with each other and know, in their souls, that if any of them broke and killed Subjects H or D in that moment, they would cover for one another.] 

D: D’you think, maybe, um, if you have a moment, you could…you know, if it’s quite convenient, s’fine if it’s not, but um…could you maybe come over here and kiss me? 

[Subject H blinks. Subject H vaults the desk and grabs Subject D’s face with an impressive amount of tenderness considering his velocity.] 

[They kiss.] 

S, C, and F: [in unison] FINALLY! 

[High fives are exchanged, at least one wolf whistle splits the air.] 

[The subjects kiss some more. Annotators note: Agent Brandt does not avert his eyes because he has EARNED this moment, dammit.] 

[Onlookers begin to evacuate the area, realizing with dawning horror that this might be somehow _worse _than the pining.] 

[They’re still kissing. Agent Brandt contemplates his own loneliness.] 

S [directed at the surveillance camera in the hall]: Y’know what, Brandt, I think I’ll just pay up those twenty bucks right now, we’re clearly going to be living in hell for the foreseeable future. [Annotator’s note: Agent Brandt begins planning Agent Stickell’s murder.] 

[Subjects finally break apart.] 

D [sputtering, pointing at camera]: Is Will watching—wait, is he _recording _this? 

[H pulls a small knife from his boot.] 

[Agent Brandt leaves the observation booth and considers packing a bag and fleeing to Rio.] 

\--_END RECORDING_\-- 

\--_END TRANSCRIP__T-- _

Final Mission Status on Operation: _Crazy, Stupid, Love _

Complete. 

_ \--END LOG-- _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this silliness; leave a comment and let me know! <3


End file.
